


Seriously Sherlock

by ziazippy5379



Category: Elementary (TV), Leverage
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Protective Eliot Spencer, Secret family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziazippy5379/pseuds/ziazippy5379
Summary: Sophie's cousin calls for help and Eliot insists on going with her.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Leverage Secret Santa Exchange (Mod Gifts)





	Seriously Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Keenir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy. This was fun to write!

“Alright, fine, I will come help you,” Sophie said into her phone.

Eliot watched her close her phone and glare at it. She then turned to look at him.

“No matter how often I change my number he always seems to have my new one,” she told him.

Eliot tensed. It was never a good sign when someone could track one of them and even worse when they used it to track them. Sophie looked back down at her phone and started typing something.

“Who is it?” Eliot growled.

“My cousin. The only member of my family who I am still in contact with,” she said with an exasperated sigh. “Mostly because he keeps tracking me down.

“Does something need to be done about him?” Eliot asked.

Sophie looked up at Eliot startled.

“What? Sherlock? No definitely not,” she said. “He is no danger to me in any way. He has a habit of collecting criminals that might be able to help him.”

“And that’s why he called you? Because you are a criminal that could help him?”

“I’m not entirely sure. He was even more unclear than usual.”

“Then you’re not going alone.”

“Fine.”

“No arguments?”

“I know better than to argue with that tone of voice. And I’m not entirely sure I want to walk into this one alone.”

* * *

That evening Eliot and Sophie were on a plane from Portland to New York. Eliot decided it was the right time to get some more information about what they were getting into.

“So, Sherlock?”

“Yes, Sherlock,” Sophie sighed. “He even has an older brother Mycroft. My aunt and uncle were an odd couple.”

“Okay,” Eliot drawled, “but I meant what is he like? Why does he use criminals for help.”

“Ah, well Sherlock is a consulting detective.”

“What?” Eliot interrupted.   


“He helps the police in his area as a consultant,” Sophie said.

She looked mildly upset which was a lot for Sophie in public. And he could understand why. It was never easy trusting anyone in any sort of law enforcement and a family member that could possibly betray you was worse. Especially if this person was being dodgy and not saying what they need your help with.

“But the most important thing you need to know about Sherlock is that he is just like his literary namesake. He has many odd habits and can be a lot to handle,” Sophie continued.

“Aliases?”

“He knows my current name so I will only be using one when he recommends it. He will probably know who you are in association with me but he will respect you using an alias until it puts his case in danger.”

* * *

The plane ride was uneventful and so was their trip to the hotel they would be staying at for their stay. They had agreed to wait until morning to go see what Sherlock wanted.

Morning came faster than Eliot wanted and soon they were in a cab on their way to Sherlock’s house.

Upon arriving they went and knocked on the door. When it opened there was a woman standing in the doorway.

“Who are you?” she asked.

“We’re here to see Sherlock,” Sophie stated. “He’s expecting me.”

The woman did not look happy about Sophie’s answer.

“And him?” she asked.

Before Sophie or Eliot could speak a man appeared behind the woman.

“Sophie!” he said. “Come in and bring your friend.”

Both people got out of the doorway and Eliot and Sophie entered the house. Eliot looked around and decided the best way he could phrase how the house looked was eclectic. It certainly looked like how one would imagine the home and workplace of a detective would look.

They all moved into what should have been the living room but the volume of what looked to be evidence or experiments could barely be called that. Seats for all managed to be found before any more talking happened.

“Well, Sherlock,” Sophie started, “why am I here?”

Sherlock opened his mouth to answer but the woman spoke first.

“Shouldn’t we do introductions first?”

“Not without knowing why we are here,” Sophie said.

“Nothing that will have you interacting with anyone other than Joan and myself,” Sherlock told Sophie. “ You and Eliot have nothing to worry about.”

Eliot growled.

“Yes I know who you are and the rest of your team. I need to know who to track down if anything happens to Sophie,” Sherlock said looking bored.

“Stop antagonizing Eliot,” Sophie chided, “I don’t want to have to clean up that mess.”

Sherlock stared at Sophie for a moment before turning to the woman who Eliot suspected to be Joan.

“Joan, this is my cousin Sophie and her friend Eliot. Sophie, Eliot, this is my partner Joan Watson.”

Eliot groaned internally. He could not believe that was her name. It had to be a joke but with the rest of the situation he suspected it wasn’t.

“Do they have last names?” Joan asked.

“Not that anyone wants you to know,” responded Sherlock.

Joan leveled a look that Eliot could only interpret as “you will pay for that”. But it appeared that for the moment he would be allowed to get away with it.

“Are you going to tell us why we are here or not?” asked Eliot.

"I don’t know why you are here but I asked Sophie to come because I am having trouble teaching Joan something,” Sherlock said.

“And what would that be?” Sophie asked.

“How to blend in with high society. I am competent enough for myself but I have been unable to teach Joan well enough to blend in anywhere,” Sherlock explained.

“And you didn’t think to at least warn me first?” Joan said. “I think I should have had some input in this.”

“You would have refused and you are less likely to with Sophie here.”

The argument devolved from there. Eliot stayed out of it but Sophie did not. Apparently Sherlock was training Joan to become a consulting detective and her undercover skills were lacking. And he believed Sophie was the right person to train Joan. Which eventually they both agreed to possibly just to get Sherlock to stop.

* * *

They spent two weeks in New York with Sophie and Joan practicing grifting during most of the day and using Eliot as a practice partner. Eliot understood why Sherlock wanted to get her more help and with Sophie’s help she got much better. At least enough to not get spotted as easily as she had been before.

As well as grifting training there was sparing. Sherlock was not a bad opponent for Eliot and everytime he lost he got more frustrated which made the whole experience better for Eliot. And for someone with not a lot of training or experience she wasn’t a bad fighter. She also showed remarkable improvement in combat during those two weeks. Sherlock had chosen a good candidate for what they were doing.

Joan was never told who they actually were and Eliot had no idea if she ever would know. Which was fine by him. He didn’t need more law enfor3ment knowing who he was and who he was connected to. They were already going to have enough trouble with New York if they ever had to do a job there.

And when they got back to Portland there was already another job waiting for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always welcome!
> 
> (you can find me on tumblr at theredshirtsarecoming)


End file.
